


Why not me?

by LevisMaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert Dies, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Other, POV Eren Yeager, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisMaid/pseuds/LevisMaid
Summary: She loved someone that wasn’t me.Why not me?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Why not me?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to washing machine heart by mitski when reading this :D

She had the love of her life die in front of her eyes, someone irreplaceable. Her smile was the brightest when she was next to him. She truly loved him. After all, I was there to see the whole thing for myself. 

Watching her back then was like watching a real life angel filled with nothing but joy and kindness. Sadly that changed when he passed. It took her time to settle down again and finally speak to others. It was still not the same though.

I tried to trust the progress and finally step up as well.

I finally told her about my feelings that I’ve been holding in for so long. She accepted me with a small smile on her face.

I was incredibly happy. She could finally move on and be the way she was before just with me this time. We can go back to how things used to be.

So why...?

Why did she wake up every night and head outside to light a cigarette and crouch down, silently crying while mumbling his name, strands of her hair falling over her eyes.

Why did she not smile with me the way she did with him?

Why did she call his name out a couple years back when we first made love? 

Why was she distant with me?

Why didn’t she fall for me first?

Why did she not dress up in her cute little dresses but instead wore sweats when we went on dates?

Why not me?

Why do I put up with someone that still refuses to move on?

Why is it that I can’t let go of her? Why do I hope one day she’ll laugh out and smile so wide that her cheeks will hurt? Why do I hope she’ll tell me she loves me?

I looked to the side looking at her small body on the floor, alcohol bottles and cans scattered around. Dried up tears. Her phone with a picture of my closest friend. 

It was the anniversary of his death today.

“Armin...”, she mumbled quietly.

I clenched my jaw feeling my vision get blurry with tears, I quickly wiped my eyes. I walked over and picked her up, slowly heading to our bedroom, tucking her in before going back to clean up her mess.

Afterwards I headed outside to take a breather.

I looked up at the starry night before bursting into tears.

Why not me?


End file.
